Embodiments of the present invention relate to thread scheduling, and in particular, to a thread scheduling and controlling framework capable of auto-restart.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Controlling frameworks as presently used, are generally built for side-by-side implementation. This is done to prevent a conventional framework from being disabled by application error.
However, such a side-by-side implementation makes it difficult for both the application and the framework to know status of each other. In addition, this conventional approach renders cumbersome, the development of additional detection functionality within the framework.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with a thread scheduling and controlling framework.